Modern computer graphics systems, including virtual environment systems, are used for numerous applications such as online digital mapping, navigation, surveillance, and even playing computer games. In general, these applications are launched by the computer graphics system's operating system upon selection by a user from a menu or other graphical user interface (“GUI”). A GUI is used to convey information to and receive commands from users and generally includes a variety of GUI objects or controls, including icons, toolbars, drop-down menus, text, dialog boxes, buttons, and the like. A user typically interacts with a GUI by using a pointing device (e.g., a mouse) to position a pointer or cursor over an object and “clicking” on the object.
One problem with these computer graphics systems is their inability to effectively display detailed information for selected graphic objects when those objects are in the context of a larger image. For example, a user may desire access to detailed information with respect to an object in order to closely examine the object, to interact with the object, or to interface with an external application or network through the object.
While a conventional application may provide a GUI for a user to access and view detailed information for a selected object in a larger image, in doing so, the relative location of the object in the larger image may be lost to the user using conventional techniques. Thus, while the user may have gained access to the detailed information required to interact with the object, the user may lose sight of the context within which that object is positioned in the larger image. This is especially so when the user interacts with the GUI using a computer mouse or keyboard. The interactions may further distract the user from the context in which the detailed information is to be understood. This problem is an example of what is often referred to as the “screen real estate problem”.
Additionally, in computer graphics systems users often wish to exclude portions of an image presented to them on a display screen. This operation is called “cropping”. To perform a cropping operation or crop, a user typically selects two points to define a rectangle (e.g. top left and bottom right corners) enclosing a selected portion of the original image. The portion of the original image outside of the rectangle is then excluded or cropped and an image of the selected portion alone, that is, a cropped image, is presented to the user. One problem with conventional cropping methods is that a user may have difficulty selecting a desirable cropped image.